The Woman Who Fell In Love With Itachi Uchiha
by xMissNalax
Summary: The Uchiha clan, feared by the smaller clans who surrounded them, prided themselves in their work always. Itachi Uchiha knew this, even when he first met her, he knew speaking to her was taboo to his people. Only later in life, after acquiring some knowledge about her, did he notice that she may not be as bad as the Uchiha clan always made her clan seem. ItachixOC
1. Prologue

**Read All About It: **Writer's block is hitting me big time, especially for (I'm)Mortal. This story is an idea I have had for a little while so I have decided to go ahead and write it. I don't expect this fanfiction to become very big because I am going to use it as a way to clear writer's block, kind of like a fun write. :3 The chapters may not be very long, with each update, but I promise it will not be a big boring ball of words. XD  
P.S. This is ItachixOC. The OC character is my own character, right from my own mind, but Itachi is not. All rights to Naruto belong to MK, not me. If I owned Naruto then no one would watch it. XD  
Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

The Woman Who Fell In Love With Itachi Uchiha  
Written By: xMissNalax  
Idea by: xMissNalax

"I'm starting with the man in the mirror,  
I'm asking him to change his ways."  
~Micheal Jackson (Man In The Mirror)

The rain fell in sheets on the small village, containing every soul belonging to the surname: Uchiha. During this type of weather no one dared to venture out. A simple rain fall could turn into a thunderstorm at any moment and it was a better idea to avoid the weather's tantrums, if you could.

One soul, though, could not stand being cooped up inside all day. Itachi Uchiha hated the indoors, thought he would never speak to his parents about this, it was always better outside then inside. His parents were always expecting something from him and it was better to get away from them then to be stuck behind doors, walls, and family pictures; with them. Even his own little brother sometimes was pressuring him into something, though Sasuke was not as bad as his parents, it was still better to escape sometimes.

Closing his eyes, Itachi clutched his fist at his side, then allowed a small smile to appear on his facial features. Lifting his chin to the sky, he relaxed as the refreshing rain showered him from the sky. Days like this were his favorite, in deed. Opening his eyes again, Itachi started walking through the small homes of the Uchiha residents, passing the Uchiha Police Forced, he walked on into the woods. Days like this one deserved a secret place, to lay, to see, to feel. Yes, days like these could be completed even more.

Walking through the woods, the only sound he made was a grunt when he stepped on a twig, or rock. Itachi made his way to the other side of the tedious forest into a small clearing. A meadow, unlike any other, it did not have flowers growing at it's sides. No, this was not a secret wonderland, at least not to the average person.

The meadow was overgrown with all types of vegetation, all wild. In the middle of it was a lake, small, but it served it's purpose as small fish swam about inside of it. Around the river the land had been cleared by none other then Itachi Uchiha, himself, and made to serve as a sitting spot. The land was covered by trees and bushes, some with ripe berries awaiting to be picked. This land, though no wonderland, was where Itachi Uchiha truly found himself feeling at home. In an odd sense this was where he believed he belonged.

Itachi took himself the clearing, sitting down, he threw small stones into the lake; scaring the small fish that swam inside. Taking a deep breath, Itachi laid down on the ground, opening his eyes to watch the small drizzle pour down on him. This was the life.

After a few moments there was a rustling in the bushes. Itachi looked around, sitting up, he was like a hawk on watch. He guessed it was his little brother, following him around like he usually did, but Itachi's guess would be wrong. The small bushes concealed a small girl, about his age, who had simply come out to her hiding spot in the rain as well. Hazel eyes, long blonde hair, and pale skin; she peeked out at Itachi.

"He-Hello?" The girl meekly spoke, quivering in her own voice, she didn't dare take another step towards Itachi. He was a strange man, scary man, and her parents had always told her to steer clear of suspicious characters. Beside, he could be one of the Uchiha clan's members, the clan that was feared by all of the smaller clans that surrounded them.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, in pure interest, standing from his place. He turned around the face the girl who retreated farther back into the bush. Her whimpers could be heard by his own ears, her anxieties hanging in the air, Itachi sighed. "I am Uchiha, Itachi."

The girl jumped back, looking around frantically, she was planning her escape when Itachi suddenly was right behind her. Swallowing a scream, she whirled around to look at him, making sure to avoid his eyes. "I am not supposed to talk to you. I am sorry, I was just looking for the pond because it is raining I thought the frogs may be out. I am sorry, very, very sorry. I must leave now."

"Why?" Itachi asked her, tilting his head, he stood in the way of the path back towards the woods and her own village. Shaking her head, she didn't know what to say to him. "I asked you 'why?'" The girl swallowed hard, quickly searching her thoughts, she decided to tell the truth.

"I am afraid. I have been warned to steer clear of the Uchiha family, please forgive me if that seems to bold or rude," The girl bowed, slightly, to Itachi. Her eyes showed pure fear and helplessness, her eyes longed for her village standing to far away for her to even see.

"Why would you fear us? You have no reason," Itachi responded, watching the girl as she searched for a way out. She was like a small white field mouse, afraid of what she did not understand, but trapped by the unknown at the same time.

"Your eyes. They're scary," The girl replied, meekly, checking herself to make sure she wasn't about to look into his eyes. It was common courtesy to look someone in the eyes when you spoke to them, or when they were speaking to you, but did that also apply to the Uchiha?

"Don't worry, I will not use their power on you. They are very powerful but I have no reason to harm you. This is my secret hiding place, or so I thought, but it seemed I am not the only one who knows of it's location. You do not have to worry, I am not going to harm you in any way, and you don't have to leave If you do not want too."

The girl looked up at him, for only a second she met his glance, before quickly moving away. "Thank you. I would like the stay for a little while, so I can see the fish, and pick some berries. If you do not mind."

"I have already said that I do not care," Itachi reassured her, now stepping out of her pathway, he walked to the berry bush," I would like a few for myself, I could pick you some too, since you would like them. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure, thank you," The girl said, watching him for a moment, before hurrying off to the pond. The two grew to be friends, that day, helping each other find the good berries, the ripe ones, the sweet ones, and even a few sour one. She explained to him the importance of the frogs in the pond, to keep the bugs from over populating the surface and making it hard for the fish to live. After hours, on hours, of talking they both looked to the skies to notice the rain clearing up. It was time to go, they both judged, standing up and saying their goodbyes.

While the girl walked towards the sun, Itachi walked the opposite direction, only later did he notice that he had not asked for her name.


	2. Miya Sasaki

The Woman Who Fell In Love With Itachi Uchiha  
Written By: xMissNalax  
Idea By: xMissNalax

Five years later, Itachi could still here the girl's voice in in his mind. Standing in the clearing of the meadow, the S rank criminal closed her eyes, and pretended to be back in that day. The rain. The girl. The friendship. One that would never be brought back into reality, since he had no idea what her name was.

"_I am not supposed to talk to you. Your eyes, they're scary."_

Itachi sighed, yes, his powerful eyes were scary. Sometimes he even scared himself with them, in his dreams, nightmares of that night, the death of his family. His eyes produced more fear then the people around him, the fact that he could be sentenced to death at any moment, or how close he danced on the board line of criminal and prisoner.

Only hours before he had tested the waters with Konoha. Kisame and himself entering the city, to go looking for the demon fox, had ended with a fight with his own little brother. Itachi's eyes watered, slightly, before he wiped away the tears with his one fear hand. He would not cry because he knew, in the long run, that his cruelness would be a good thing. Sasuke would one day thank his for this.

Opening his eyes once more, Itachi started to make his pathway to the hideout, going to find Kisame in the ruins of the Uchiha clan. Once, on the walk back to the land, he stopped to listen to the rustling of the bushes; to see if it was her but alas it was only the animals and sounds of the forest deceiving him.

When Itachi looked back, as he neared the Uchiha clan ruins, he noticed how dense the forest was off towards the sun. The girl, she had walked into the sun to go home, maybe he would be able to find her there? Itachi had not a clue but was willing to try.

* * *

Uchiha, Itachi, had never been so close to her thoughts, not even the day she had met him. For some reason, though, today was the day that she would be taunted with these thoughts. The girl, now a woman, had the strongest urge to run off into the woods, find the old pond and clearing, and break out into sobs if she had been able to find him; or not.

No other man had ever been able to make her feel so comfortable, like the Uchiha had been able to that day. She knew this was rubbish, since he had turned out to be a mass murder, of the worst kind, but it still was the truth. Unlike the other men who tried to brings her gifts of pleasure and kind words of lust, Itachi Uchiha had seemed uninterested, and overall just a normal human being.

Unlike Lord Eats-a-lot, who she was supposed to marry in the next couple of months, Itachi didn't need a snobby attitude to make her giggle and laugh. Itachi was just Itachi, that was all there was to it. The man she was going to marry never made her giggle, or laugh, it was always about himself and never anyone else.

The girl sighed, had she even been able to mention her name to the Uchiha? Thinking back to the scene, she noticed that she had not, though that might be a good thing since he was a murderer. Still, she wished to meet him again, speak with him one more time, share her thoughts with him just like she had done on that one peculiar day.

Miya Sasaki walked down the dirt road of her small town. It was nothing compared to that of what used to be the Uchiha clan, though they both were rather small, the Sasaki Clan's ground were exceptionally small. Almost like a bug nestled into the thick green patches of leaves, trees, and grasses. There was one thing that made the Sasaki's stand out, though; it was the fact that everyone leaned on each other, the fact that you only trusted your family and no one else, this made them a very cautious clan. A clan that breathed together, moved together, fought together, and died together.

Miya had never told any of them about her meeting with Itachi Uchiha and she planned to keep it that way. The Sasaki family and the Uchiha family had never really gotten along. For reason that Miya, herself, could not even explain. She guessed that it was a feud over land and nothing deeper then that, of course, she had been wrong before.

Still, Uchiha, Itachi, had not seemed like a bad person when she had first met him. She wondered if that had truly changed; possibly he could have been framed? Shaking her head, Miya finally got home, walking through the door of her small bedroom, two roomed, house. She sighed, looking down, her rather large tabby cat sat in patience, wanting nothing more then his bed time meal.

"Okay, okay, Momo; I am coming," Miya laughed at her cat, taking off her shoes, she walked inside and immediately brought out a pile of flounder that she had saved the other night. The meat had been rather fishy, a taste she didn't care much for though the Sasaki prided themselves in fishing, so she had saved the fish just for Momo. Dropping the fish into his plate, set in the corner of the kitchen, the cat pranced over and devoured the long awaited meal.

With a giggle, Miya walked into the bathroom and changed into her night gown, the made her way into her bedroom. Laying down with a 'thump,' Mia soon drifted off into a great sleep, one that she would not awaken from until late morning.

"_Miya! Miya! Where have you gone?" The crowd yelled, her family chasing after her every footstep, as she followed the dark trail leading to no one other then the person she belonged with. The person was not a part of her family, no, he was someone else. Exiled and cold, unapproved and lonesome, she belonged in his arms._

"_Miya! Come here, quickly!" Broke the voice of the unknown stranger. Miya chased after it, getting caught by vines that had hidden themselves in the dark, she tripped and fell over every one of them she came across._

"_I'm here, I'm here!" Miya shouted, falling into a small clearing, where light showed through an unknown source. When she looked up from her fall, though, all that was left of the mysterious person was a small basket of berries, from that one peculiar bush, and a glass filled with pond water and a single lonely fish. The card read, in small, scribbled but neat, hand writing: Happy Birthday._


	3. Rainy Day

**Read All About It: **Thank you from the alerts/favorites, and also for the review.  
MikaUchiha; Oh, you did? That is ironic. XD I would have read about your OC, no doubt, if I would have had the chance too. Your user name is also kind of ironic, Mika;Miya.

The Woman Who Fell In Love With Itachi Uchiha  
Written By: xMissNalax  
Idea By: xMissNalax

Miya awakened from her restless sleep in a bolt, sitting right up in bed, she looked around the room for some kind of clue as to what might have happened that night. Miya could remember the dream but she had a vague feeling that someone had been standing over her, watching her sleep. Who could it have been?

Climbing out of bed, Miya walked into the kitchen, staring at Momo for a few minutes as he stretched himself out like any normal cat would have done. It was just a dream, nothing to worry about, so why did she had these feelings? A mix of desire and fear stirred inside of her, she quickly tried to erase the idea from her mind by completing her morning chores and running out the front door, and too the market. She knew better, she would never see Itachi Uchiha again, and that was final.

* * *

"What did you say?" Kisame asked, staring at the Uchiha. Kisame had always known Itachi to hide a loving side, that he never wanted to show to anyone, but that was love for the nature around them not a woman. What was Itachi saying?

"I said I want to go see if I can find a certain girl, she is probably around my age, and she lines in the clan towards the sun," None of the words Itachi was speaking made it to Kisame's head, just flew in one ear and out the other, he continued to argue with Itachi until Itachi raised a hand to speak.

"Kisame, I am going with or without you," It wasn't a question but more a statement. Itachi wouldn't allow anything to hold him back from being with that female, even if just for a moment, he would be willing to try.

"I will stay here, for my own good," Kisame said, sitting down in a chair, just inside the hideout," You can go ahead and chase your small little dreams; we both know they always end up getting crushed."

With a huff, Itachi shook his head and walked out of the hideout. He would find that girl with or without help, besides, how hard could it be?

* * *

Miya walked through the market, gazing at things she knew she had no money more. Today was that time of the year, again, her birthday. Miya only wished that she would get one of the fancy items for her birthday: bracelets made out of the finest stones, dresses made from slower petals, chocolate. Alas, she was poorer then most, she would not make be able to buy these things and she knew no one else would buy them for her. Besides, she wouldn't want to trouble anyone like that.

"Miya!" A voice called, running up to her. One of her best friends, Tsubaki Sasaki, smiled at her before handing her a small item wrapped in silk," For you!" Miya stared down at the item, wondering where the silk had even come from, before hugging her friend.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. May I open it now?" Miya asked, tilting her head to the side, she wondered if her friend wanted her to save it for later when she wasn't around.

"No, wait until tonight, that is when you can open. Besides, you were born at night, not in the morning, right?" Tsubaki giggled at her friend's excitement, watching her shift the gift between hands. Tsubaki could always think of the best reasons why she wanted something to be like it was but, really, all she was doing was trying to hide the fact that inside her hard shell she was shy.

"Oh, I will, thank you, again," Miya said, smiling. Tsubaki walked with her around the market for a little while until the sky started to darken. It was going to rain soon, small rain drops already falling from the sky, and no one wanted to be outside when it rained. Tsubaki waved at Miya, said a small goodbye, and then took off towards her house. Miya looked up to the sky, also going back to her house, to set down her things.

Once she had carefully placed her things away, at home, Miya made her way through the town. The dirt roads were turning to mud, the rain starting to fall a little harder. Miya knew where she was going, it was where she always went, and envisioned meeting the Uchiha there, again, just like she had when she was younger.

The forest was thick with greenery, misty from the rain falling through the canopy, and dark from the lack of sun. Miya used her sense of feel, checking to see if she was about to step on a rock or log, and made her way to the small clearing. The meadow was the same at it had always been, though the pond was filling fuller by the second, the berry bush was in full bloom and almost ready to harvest.

Miya closed her eyes, when she made it to the middle of the field, allowing the rain to cascade down around her. She couldn't wait for the berries to be ready to eat, they were always the greatest when they were first picked. A sweet delicacy, one that she would never be able to live without, no matter how long she lived.

Standing in the clearing, Miya felt right at home, she felt like nothing could sneak up on her here. Something did, though, as she quickly opened her eyes to the sound of footsteps. She gasped, looking ahead into onyx eyes, black hair, pale skin, and a grim expression. Was that truly him? Could it be the Uchiha?

"I knew I would be able to find you here," Itachi spoke, gazing over her, waiting for her full reaction to hit," I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but I believe I forgot to ask for your name."


	4. Lightning

**Read All About It: **I would, first, like to thank everyone for not flaming me for taking me forever to update anything. Massive summer, this has been, and it had truly been worse then the normal school year. You have all heard this excuse before, it isn't really a great one, but it is one I supposed.  
I wanted to update something, even though I should update the others first, this one is the only one that is quick and simple before bed. So, here you have it, a new chapter! (:

The Woman Who Fell In Love With Itachi Uchiha  
Written By: xMissNalax  
Idea By: xMissNalax

Miya's eyes widened with a mix of surprise and unknown fear. Was it truly him, Itachi Uchiha, was he truly looking straight at her? Gulping, she watched as he crossed the opening between them and came closer; the rain starting to pick up and make his figure hard to outline in the slowly rising fog.

Miya couldn't take her eyes off one feature, one that had been added since the last time she had seen him, and that was the black cloak; dark red clouds embedded in it. She had been taught about these type of people, when she had gone to the basic training sessions at school; she knew they were no good. For some reason, though, she couldn't put her finger on why they were no good or who they were.

"May I ask for your name, miss?" Itachi asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, he pursed his lips and waited for her response. Miya only stared, continuing to allow her eyes to dart over him, wondering if she could find the signs of trouble that were right in front of her. Alas, Miya couldn't see why she should be so afraid of him; even if she knew there was some reason, he had not wronged her in the past.

"My name is Miya," Miya said, slowly, as if speaking to someone who couldn't understand her language. Using her hands to make small hand motions, she didn't even notice, she continued after a pause," Miya Sasaki."

Itachi speculated on this, only for a moment, before his attention was caught by the down pour that was beginning. Motioning her to come with him, he led her into the woods, and too a large oak tree; that would shelter them from the oncoming storm. Miya winced, looking up at the sky, she didn't guess that the storm would be anything for them a drizzle.

"You know, I understand you, perfectly," Itachi said, his voice monotone, showing no sort of emotion. Somewhere, deep down, Itachi was laughing at her actions. This, though, he had learned to keep hidden deep within himself. "You know my name, don't you?"

After a long pause of silence, one that Miya used trying to remember the name of the other man, Itachi spoke," Itachi Uchiha. Do you remember now?"

Of course, Miya remembered him, but now she let out a gasp. Staring at him for a moment, it all came to her why she should be very afraid of the man, why her body and mind wanted her to flee so quickly.

"_Your eyes, they're scary."_

Miya shook this memory off of her, offering a small smile to Itachi, she wondered what she should do now. After many years of waiting for the other to show up again, after many sleepless nights of planning what she should say, after many prayers and wishes sent to the heavens; Miya was at a lost for words on what she should bring to Itachi's attention. So, instead, she stood there awkwardly, in silence, and waited.

"Today, what is it to you?" Itachi asked, looking over at her, it was a simple question; one that tied into merely nothing in his life now. Today, though, was once something very important to Itachi. It was his little brother's birthday, Sasuke's, and once a long time ago he would have spent the day beckoning to every command or cry that Sasuke gave. Now, though, Itachi stood under a tall tree and stared at a girl with hollow eyes; ones that would never be truly filled.

Itachi missed it, when the clan was still there, when his family was still waiting for him with open arms after he would disappear to this very place in the rain. Itachi knew, though, that his deeds were for the good of things; even if in the early morning hours he always regretted it all.

"It's, it's, it's my birthday," Miya said, softly, looking down at her feet. She wondered why the man had asked his question and when she saw the hint of emotion on Itachi's face, she wondered what she had done that was so wrong. Watching Itachi, as he blinked a few times, and sighed; she tilted her head. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," Itachi replied, stuffing the emotion back down his throat, taming it all over again with a lock and key. "It's just that today is also my kid brother's birthday. It's ironic, how small things can seem so big, in one's eyes."

Miya thought about this for a moment before a sad look came to her face. She could only imagine why Itachi cared about the people that he had murdered but she guessed it had to be a hard emotion to live with, all the time. Watching Itachi, she couldn't help but feel a sense of grief for the one who had seemed to have lost everything; watching the rain, as it poured, Miya wondered if the tears that were hidden in Itachi could build up this kind of storm.

"I hope he has had a wonderful day, does he like the rain?" Miya asked, trying to keep a positive conversation going, Itachi looked over at her and chanced a small smile.

"Not exactly. He always liked the lightning, more then anything."


	5. Sasuke Uchiha

**Read All About It: **A very short update. The idea came to me as I was skimming over the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. (:

The Woman Who Fell In Love With Itachi Uchiha  
Written By: xMissNalax

* * *

Lighting crashed, creating a rolling thunder in the distance. Sasuke stood, proudly, atop a mountain that stood near the Uchiha Clan ruins. He hadn't coming searching for Itachi but the two brothers seemed to always find a way to meet up with each other; even in the most remote areas.

Sasuke had never known that the small clearing, within the woods, existed nor had he known much about the clan of people that lived not too far away from it. Now, though, both of those things interested him more than ever.

Early that day Sasuke had come across the area and found Itachi, at first he seemed to be all alone, but Saske had concluded that a female was accompanying his brother. The sight did not rage him but puzzled him. How could his brother ever find some to love?

"You are a cold hearted beast, there is no love without your soul," Sasuke mumbled to himself, kicking a rock off of the side of the mountain. He had not even gathered the name of the girl that Itachi was with, he hadn't even got the slightest look at her, but he was now challenged to find out who she was. He wouldn't let Itachi hurt her or her family, her clan; he wouldn't allow Itachi to cause any more damage then what he had, before.

"And if she is reluctant," Sasuke spoke to himself, leaning down to pick up a small flower that had already broken off of its original stem. "Then she will be like a flower; easy to lure away from its home and even easier to break." Sasuke crushed the small flower, in the palm of his hand, and looked ahead off of the mountain.

He wouldn't allow that monster to find anyone, in his life, because he simply did not need anyone. Itachi deserved to be alone and Sasuke was going to see to it that, that, was exactly what he was going to receive.


End file.
